legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Further Investigation Required
'Further Investigation Required '(F|R) is a famous, on-going MLN Band. It was created when legostudios34 cancelled the LegoStudios34 Project. It went through a couple of line-ups, and once they merged with Brick Zeppelin to create The Merge. The band was originally led by Legostudios34, but since his retirement the current line up is botven1 (leader), bonrw1, masterofthemetal11 and cr9. Discography Orginal LEGO Freak LEGO Freak - July 9, 2010 - Independent 1. LEGO Freak (LS) - 3:18 2. Boycott Fakes (The Rewrite) (LS) - 3:34 3. Building Pace (LS)- 3:26 4. Build It Through (LS)- 1:51 5. Give Me The LEGO (LS) - 2:17 6. This Is LEGO (LS) - 3:10 7. Weird Weather (LS) - 2:17 8. Source Code 1.5 (cr9) - 7:30 9. Welcome To LU - 2:56 To Build Into Tomorrow To Build Into Tomorrow - Date Unknown - Independent 1. To Build Into Tomorrow (LS) - 2:36 2. The LEGO Emporium (JB1) - ?:?? 3. Hold Us Together (Nick-Knacks) - 3:26 4. Never Be The Same (LS) - 5:06 5. My Life (Original) (cr9) - 3:28 6. This Is LEGO (Revised Recording) - 3:06 7. What If You (LS) - 2:10 8. Ice Rain (CR9) - 7:10 9. SC 1.5 Live (CR) - 8:05 This was Jonbuddy1's only FIR album. Post-Merge Please help extend this section. No More Fake Bricks No More Fake Bricks - December 27, 2010 - PRODUCED 1. Under the Rug (MOTM) 2. The Brick Thing (Legostudios34) 3. Once (cr9) 4. Fake Friday (Wiktorsz) 5. Forgiven (Legostudios34) 6. Where you Build/Turn your Eyes (MOTM) 7. Low Builder (Ryo757) 8. My Own Little LEGO World (Legostudios34) 9. Must Have Built Something Right (Legostudios34) 10. No Gravity (Wiktorsz) Creativity, Not A Feeling (MOTM) 12. Beat the System (MOTM) 13. Red Blocks (Ryo757) 14. Something More (Legostudios34) 15. Fake Building Blues (Legostudios34) 16. Same Ol' Builder (Legostudios34) BONUS TRACK - Beat the System (Acoustic) This was masterofthemetal11's and Wiktorsz' first FIR album. Of MOD Parties (and Ryo) Of MOD Parties (and Ryo) - January 30, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. At the MOD Party (2:51) Legostudios34 2. Ryo (?:??) Botven1 3. Fake-Building Blues (4:42) Legostudios34 4. Won't Get Fakes Again (8:34) Botven1 5. SWOOSH - Movie Remix (5:50) cr9 6. Armor (?:??) cr9 7. Same Ol' Builder (2:46) Legostudios34 8. Hold Us Together (3:28 Nick-Knacks 9. Reality (3:09) Masterofthemetal11 10. Day of the Fakes (5:45) Legostudios34 ''This was Wiktorsz' last FIR album. '' Finally Arrived Finally Arrived - March 3, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. Up and Up - 5:05 2. Leaving and Eternity - 2:30 3. Fake Factory - ??? 4. Gotta Go - 2:43 5. I Wanna Be a MOD - 1:58 6. The Brick Passes On - 4:10 7. R|OT - 5:18 8. For the Moments When Fakes Fail - 3:47 9. Moving Up Ranks - ??? 10. The Fifty Year Brick - ??? 11. Bricks Are Best - ??? 12. Build Your Mind - 1:22? 13. The End (You'll Realize)- 8:03 ''This was masterofthemetal11's last, up-to-date, F|R album. '' 365 365 - April 10, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. 365 - 2:49 2. The End (Ambient Flow) - 2:02 3. Ryo757 (Gone) - 5:59 4. L for LEGO - 2:55 5. LEGO-Built Aeroplane - 3:56 6. Mr. Postman - 2:37 7. My Life (Re-Write) - 3:27 8. LEGO Boxes - 5:22 9. No Fakes on Me - 2:30 10. Botven, Write a Parody - 1:32 11. Building Song - 2:59 A New Song A New Song - May 29, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. Build It To Me - (LS) - 2:03 2. A New Song - (LS) - 2:25 3. Where I Live (LS) - 2:49 4. Can Build Again (LS) - 2:28 5. (Fakes Are) Losing Their Death Grip (On Us) - (LS) - 2:29 6. At Least We Built With LEGO - (LS) - 2:54 7. Try And Get It Right - (Botven) - ?:?? 8. They Came From Outer Space (Botven) - ?:?? 9. 2005 (LS) - 3:13 The Truth The Truth - Unreleased - Independent 1. Intro (LS) - 1:10 2. Keep On Building (LS) - 3:18 3. Back In The Day (LS) - 2:40 4. Made To Be Creative (LS) - 3:59 5. The Truth (LS) - 3:42 6. Lego's Way Or The Highway to Fail (LS) - 3:43 7. A Lego Universe, A Lego World (Botven) ???? 8. Get Out Of Me (cr9) - ?:?? Category:Further Investigation Required Category:MLN Bands Category:PRODUCED RECORDS